


Quicksand

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene gets a shock on waking up..........could be slight slash if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

Blearily waking up Gene didn’t recognise the wall he was staring at. He blinked sharply, dragged himself up and looked around.

Heavy eyes took in the room until…….fucking hell!

He froze feeling like all of the air had been sucked out of him.

That was a body.

That was Terry Haslam.

Still staring Gene tried to draw breath into his lungs. It choked him. It felt as though he was drowning in sand. Couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, couldn’t get free

Slowly thinking he wondered what the hell he was going to do.

And then a lifeline. Sam. He needed Sam.


End file.
